


Outlander: The White Queen Prequel Stories

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Outlander Historic Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Summary: My own additions to The White Queen television series. This is to showcase my original characters before the start of my main story. The only elements of Harry Potter are all the magical persons are Harry Potter wizards and witches.**These additions are mine alone. Does use dialogue from show**
Relationships: Arthur de Braose Baron Braose (OC)/Collette Lemaire (OC), Thomas York Earl of Norfolk (OC)/Adelaide Lemaire (OC)
Series: Outlander Historic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132682





	1. In Love With The King

**Pre-May 1464**  
**Northamptonshire, England**

Lady Elizabeth Grey, daughter of Baron Rivers and widow to Sir John Grey, woke with a start one early morning due to the dream she experienced. Images of her late husband's death. She could not tarry however, as this morn was but her one chance to save her sons from the poverty they were thrust into.

Her husband had died fighting for the Lancastrian King, Henry VI. Killed by the forces of King Edward IV of House York. As consequence for her husbands crimes, the lands left to her sons as inheritance were confiscated. Leaving Elizabeth and her boys, Richard and Thomas Grey, destitute.

It had been rumoured that the York King was to travel near the Rivers estate in Northamptonshire. If she could persuade the King, perhaps her sons would receive what they were due.

With all haste Elizabeth urged her young sons awake, despite their objections. Dressed and packed food, as they may need wait till dusk for His Grace. Before departing her mother, Jaquetta, a skilled and powerful Witch, armed her with Felix Felicities; Liquid Luck. Elizabeth would need all the aid she could today.

* * *

Thomas York, Earl of Wessex, the bastard son of the late Duke of York, rode next to his half brother King Edward, as they passed through Northamptonshire. Wessex was a Wizard, though none in their party were aware but his King. Thomas accompanied his brother in order to protect him from any harm that may come. Unfortunately, Thomas could not have protected Edward for what awaited them. A young Lady, hoping for the King's aid.

Despite the spewing of Lord Warwick, Thomas was glad to accompany his brother to the home of Baron Rivers. He had never seen Edward quite so smitten. True, his brother had slept with half the women in court, but he had never been so intrigued by any as he was of Lady Grey. There dear friend and confidant, Arthur Braose, Baron Braose had offered to lead the army on; leaving Edward to his revelry.

Thomas was not gifted in the prophetic arts, but even he could foresee trouble ahead. 

* * *

Elizabeth followed her mother down to a river near their home. But she was surprised to find her mother back into old habits.

"Magic! Do you want to be drowned on a ducking stool!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Besides, we all agreed to father that we would not use our abilities."

"No-one knows but you and I. We are descended from the River Goddess Melusina. Magic is in our blood, Elizabeth. To deny such powers would cause harm. We need only embrace it to have it's aid," Her mother urged, "Now, pick a string."

Following her mother's prompt, Elizabeth chose. Jaquetta released the two remaining lines. Ordering her daughter to reel in a foot a day. Her fortune would be at the end of the wire.

* * *

Thomas may have not been able to read his brother's action since meeting Lady Grey. But, even he was aware from high upon his stead that his brother was clearly far too happy after speaking to her. It was at the encampment that Edward informed Thomas of his plans. They were to meet Ladies Grey and Rivers at sunrise, for Edward was to marry the woman he had fallen in love with. Thomas was to come as witness.

The ceremony was more romantic than any Thomas had seen. His brother was truly in love. Following the vows, they all departed for a close hunting cabin for the consummation. Lady Rivers and Lord Wessex were to remain below the bedchamber, to hear the consummation as it's witnesses. The King was truly wed.

What was more shocking to them all was the revelation that Lady Rivers was well aware of Thomas' lineage. Outing not only he but, Lady Grey as well. Edward accepted the Lady within moments of the truth. How could the King accept his brother and not the woman he loved?

Wessex accompanied his brother to a dinner that evening at Baron Rivers, laughing internally at the fact that only four persons on the entirety of the estate were aware of what had transpired.

* * *

Elizabeth was awakened early that morn by her new husband. He must leave for Battle. But first he had to prepare her.

"Elizabeth. We must discuss, should luck go against me and I am killed, you must say nothing of this marriage. You would gain nothing by revealing it. You will remember me in your prayers, I hope, and I would like you to marry again. If you find yourself with child, then you must leave England. Henry and his son may die young and if you have a boy, he will be the only heir to the throne. Go to my brothers, to Warwick. They will help you raise our York boy. Thomas will use all the powers that be to protect you." Edward instructed.

"Just come back to me, Edward." Elizabeth begged.

"Elizabeth, you are not going to lose me on the battlefield. I will die in bed beside the most beautiful Queen that England has ever known."

* * *

Thomas awaited his brother outside the lodge. Ready to join in the battle. But, Edward had a different task for him. Before even mounting his horse the King spoke to his brother.

"You are to remain here, Brother," Edward began.

"Your Grace?"

"She is Queen now. I want you to protect her," Edward paused a moment, "You are the only one I truly trust to do this brother. If Warwick were to know-"

"I understand," Thomas bowed to his brother, his King, "I will protect her with my life if need be."

Edward was not gone an hour when Anthony Woodville appeared. He had been watching the Queen from a distance, none may know of his presence. But, well equipped to jump in if need be.

"There were witnesses." She begged her brother.

"Who?"

"Mother! A priest! And his own brother!" Elizabeth offered.

"What the bastard? He's nothing!" Anthony yelled.

With that Thomas disapparated to stand betwixt the Queen and her brother. Wand aimed at his heart.

"You will not raise your voice towards the Queen!" Thomas ordered, "And you will step away from her this instant!"

Without even addressing Thomas, Woodville continued, "See Elizabeth. He's left the bastard to take you to court. To add you to his mistresses!"

* * *

Elizabeth had waited with bated breath for news of the battle. Late one morn, Lord Wessex rode in, passing a message off to her father. Edward was alive and had won.

* * *

Elizabeth was not yet prepared to bid her husband adieu again so soon. But, he was needed in London and had no intention of taking her with him.

"Thomas will remain here, until such time as I can bring you to court."

* * *

Thomas had been masquerading as a messenger boy in order to pass letters between Edward and the Queen, who had since urged Thomas to address her as Elizabeth. Today he stood in the Rivers garden with her and her Lady Mother. Waiting to learn what his brother had sent. Knowing in his own correspondence he had since learned that Warwick had invited the French princess to court.

"He says he loves me. He burns for me. That's lovers' words, nothing more." Elizabeth read aloud, "If he does not love me, then why leave Thomas so near?"

"Tell her, Lord Wessex." Lady Rivers urged.

"Tell me what?"

Thomas stepped forward, cleared his throat and began, "I was also sent a letter myself and a summons for Baron Rivers."

"A summons?"

"Yes, Your Grace," He whispered, "to court. Rumours say it is to announce his marriage."

"To me? Yes?" Elizabeth looked from him to Lady Rivers, not wanting to hear his answer.

* * *

Thomas was more than a little relieved when word came of Edward's announcement of his marriage to Elizabeth. He had grown to like his new sister, but moreover he respected her. She was His Queen. And he would protect her. Which he was now able to openly do. Edward had asked him to personally escort her to court. After being greeted by Baron Rivers and his sons, they proceed further into Westminster Palace in order to be received by the Court members assembled. Having aided the Queen in dismounting her steed, Thomas escorted her over to his brother.

"I have delivered to you, Your Queen, brother."


	2. The Price of Power

**26 May, 1465 - abt. 1469**

Thomas stood awaiting the Queen along with his brothers, The Duke of Clarence and The Duke of Gloucester. Edward had recently named him as a guard to Elizabeth, something her family had been relieved for. They supported Thomas and trusted him for two reason. One, he had pledged himself to the Queen, having her second only to Edward himself. Second, as a Wizard, he had as much to loose if she were outed.

Moments before Her Grace left her dressing rooms, Warwick along with his daughters, Isabel and Anne, came to join the brothers. The Queen was dressed in Gold from her hair to her shoes. The brothers greeted her warmly.

"My new sister, you're as beautiful as a queen should be." George expressed.

"I pray your child is a son, so he may follow my brother on his throne." Richard blessed.

"You look lovely, Your Grace. A Lady fit to be Queen of England."

"Thank you all. George. Richard. Thomas," She addressed them in order of rank, "where's? Where's Edward?"

"At the Abbey. He is to watch the coronation from behind a screen, as is the custom," Warwick explained, "my daughters will escort you. They have been trained for such occasions."

"The Queen has her own sisters to attend her. Your daughters may join in the procession, behind The Earl of Wessex."

Thomas was humbled that the Baron had thought to hold him ahead of Warwick's daughters. He respected the man, for he always knew whom to trust.

Wessex rode beside the Baron to the chapel and was seated on the men's side beside George and Richard. Proudly welcoming in The Queen. He and Richard had expressed many times how supportive they were of Elizabeth and Edward.

* * *

Moments before Elizabeth was to enter the feast, Warwick came to escort her. She had hoped it would be Thomas. He'd become a comforting shadow over the past few months, attempting never to leave her alone with the Kingmaker.

——————

Thomas was now seated beside Richard at the feast. The converse included George, Anne and Isabel as well. The girls seemed unable to hold their tongues in regards to the Queen.

"She does not even know how to behave!" Isabel squawked.

"How would you behave if you were queen?" Her sister inquired.

"I would not whisper with the King! I would be a queen of stone. I would have dignity and no emotion."

"Your future is set in stone, dear cousin. You are to be Queen of nothing," Thomas warned, "So learn your place."

* * *

The years had passed peacefully for Elizabeth. She now had three beautiful young daughters. Thomas and Arthur were still her guard and were with her now as the Royal family travelled to meet The King. Out of nowhere, her brothers and father came to meet them on the road.

"Father! What are you doing here?" The Queen inquired.

"We are to ride with you," The Baron informed her and Wessex, "there is a rebellion, a Robin of Redesdale."

"That's a fanciful name for some petty rebel, Father. Ed will stamp it all out in a heartbeat."

"They have strong, new boots and this is Warwick's country." Jon adds.

"Warwick? What threat is Warwick to us now?" She continued in disbelief.

"This is no joke, Elizabeth. It is certain."

"There are thousands of men-in-arms under Warwick's orders. He is king-making again." Anthony inserted.

"He will not win." Thomas vowed.

* * *

Arthur and Thomas stood behind the Queen as Edward came out to meet her. Briefing them on the events they missed.

"I knew that Warwick was angry but never did I imagine he would raise his own army against me! He has betrayed me! And so has George, for now I hear he has married Isabel against my clear command!" Edward began.

"Warwick's plan must be to put George upon the throne instead of you." Thomas offered.

"God damn them both! But are you sure that is what they are doing?" The Queen asked.

"I am sure of nothing! We have always stood shoulder to shoulder on the battlefield. At the battle of Mortimer's Cross there were three suns in the sky. Three suns! Everybody said it was a sign from God for me, Richard and George, the three Sons of York. So how can one brother betray the others?"

As they reached the office Edward had set up, Thomas moved to give his little brother a small hug. Glad at least he was still there.

"With Warwick, the man you thought of as your greatest friend." Richard added.

"And who else betrays us with them, huh?" Arthur inquired.

"Our mother is not here, she's surely gone to attend their wedding. George is her darling, after all."

"Why would she back George instead of you?" The Queen asked.

"The old story. Whether I am my father's son. Whether I am legitimate! George is saying that I am a bastard and that would make him the true York heir. Damn him! We will go and scorch this snakes' nest before it comes out of the ground!" The King yelled.

* * *

The first Battle between House York was now on it's way. Edward had ordered Thomas and Arthur to battle with him and Richard. Needing all he who he could trust with him.

The rain pelted down on them in the midst of the storm as Baron Rivers informed The King that Warwick had breached the line. Wessex and Braose accompanied their King's attempt to safety. He had ordered them not to use magic unless absolutely necessary. But, they were come upon by Warwick and George themselves.

Thomas and Arthur fought valiantly. But, ended up knocked unconscious as the King was taken. Without a thought, they apparated carefully to London. Needing to return to protect the Queen, the last defence of York.

* * *

The letter Elizabeth received from her love was only the second worst news of that day.

_Dearest wife,_   
_P_ _repare yourself for bad news._ _I am prisoner, held by Warwick._ _I am unhurt but you are in very grave danger_ _as Warwick will come after you if he can._ _Your father and brothers have escaped_ _and will be on their way to you._ _You must hasten to London._ _You must raise the city and arm the Tower for a siege._ _For if George has a son, we are lost._ _I love you with all of my heart._ _The one and only, King of England._   
_Edward._

"Our father... and John...they're dead." Anthony informed here. He had arrived with Thomas on his heels.

"No."

"They were beheaded. There was no charge, no trial, only the word of Warwick." He went on.

"No! Edward said...you, you all escaped!" The Queen denied.

"There was an ambush. They were waiting on the road ahead."

"No, Anthony! No, God! No! Say it's not true, Anthony!" The Queen cried, "Why did you ride here? You should have apparated! NO!"

* * *

All Thomas could do for his Queen, his friend, his sister by law, was stand beside her; guard her children. As she grieved the loss of her father and shouldered the responsibility of defending England. Despite being a guard, Wessex and Braose attempted to leave the Rivers to grieve together. But, he still shadowed her. Even being close enough to hear her plan a curse on Warwick and George with blood magic.


	3. The Storm

**1469 - March 1470**

The King had not been gone long as Elizabeth, Jaquetta and Wessex stood safely in the Tower of London. Anthony Woodville, Richard and Braose had left to try to get through Warwick's defences and bring Edward home.

"We will get my brother back, Your Grace. I swear it!

* * *

Elizabeth took comfort in Thomas beside her, both in prayer. She knew even now while Richard argued for Edward at Parliament that Braose would also be at his right hand.

* * *

Thomas was not pleased with his brother's latest orders. He was to leave Arthur with the Queen in order to properly welcome Warwick and George back to court for Christmas. Wessex followed his brother's instructions, though neither he or Richard had welcomed George with open arms.

* * *

How could they stand there and act as though their husbands did not murder the Queen's father in cold blood, Arthur thought to himself. The Countess Warwick and her daughters had come to The Queen in order to greet her. The Queen was not as kind.

* * *

"Stay with my daughters," Elizabeth commanded of Braose, "let none but my sisters be alone with them. I do not trust anyone else in this room except Thomas."

Braose bowed to the Queen and proceeded to race after the young Princesses; passing Thomas on his way. Thomas, who had been standing with Richard, melted into his place behind the Queen and Jacquetta.

* * *

This could not possibly be happening again. They were meant to be at peace. Elizabeth followed behind her husband as he informed her of a coming revolt.

"Can someone else not lead the army?" She asked.

"No, it is my crown. I must defend it. I must put my neck on the line with the men who love me." The King replied.

"And what of Thomas? And Braose"

"They will fight with me," He informed her proudly, "utilizing their unique abilities to guard my back in battle."

"Edward, please, don't go. I'm with child again. And this time I'm SURE it's a boy."

"Oh, I knew it! That's the best news you could give me!" He exclaimed, "How are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Would you pry into a woman's mysteries?" The Queen whispered.

"No, I would not"

"Then, please, stay," She begged, "this time, to protect us both?"

"It is all the more reason I must defend my crown for my son to inherit. My prince...we will call Edward."

They found their way out to the courtyard where the other Noblemen were ready to depart. Richard, Braose and Thomas at the head. After saying goodbye to his Queen, Edward mounted his horse. Before following suit his brothers and Braose bowed to Elizabeth.


End file.
